Seven Cardinal Vices
The 7 Cursed''' Vices or the '''Seven Cardinal Vices are beholders of Dark Magic or Arcane Arts, the exact oppostite of Celestial Magic Spells in Forgotten Testament XVI. They are the series' main antagonists. In opposition to Celestial Magic, Arcane Arts draws its power from the Moon, when Lunar Eclipse is present; the powers of the Arcanists drastically increases and decreases the Celestial Mage's power. The Seven Vices have unknown motives and sets off a chain of events that drags the Celestial Heroes of Virtue which embodies the power of Light setting them into the center of a massive conflict between each others' group and to those who would do anything to see the future carried out, and those who would see it broken forever. Accursed Weapons : Main Article:'' List of Forgotten Testament XVI Accursed Weapons'' The Seven Cardinal Vices possessed the most Accursed Weapons of the Eclavian History. It was a catastrophic weapons that causes disasters, though its exact nature is unknown. It is also unknown when its creation took place or how long it endured, however, it still remains largely mysterious. They are the counterparts of Eclavia's Blessed Weapons Seven Cardinal Vices Lust the Lasvicious |name = Lucia Kramer |alias = Lust the Lasvicious |image = Lust.jpg |job = Unseen Seer |age = 20 |weapon = Lasvicious Pipe (Luxuria) |gender = Female |laterality = Left-Handed |height = 5'9" |weight = 128 lbs. |bloodtype = O |castemark = Her Arcane Caste Mark is located on her upper right breast. |personality = Tall Sexy Attractive Highly-Intelligent |gloss = Chastity Purity Knowledge Honesty Wisdom |quote = "But I tell you that anyone who looks at a woman lustfully has already committed adultery with her in his heart" —Lucia Kramer's Quote —Lust "Come... Let us enjoy this moment." —Lust's Quote}} Gluttony the Voracious | name=Glen Draiden | alias=Gluttony the Voracious | image=Gluttony.jpg | age=25 | job=Psionic | weapon=Gluttonous Javelin(Gula) | gender=Male | bloodtype=O | height=6'3" | weight=148 lbs. | laterality=Right-Handed | castemark=His Arcane Caste Mark is located on his Forehead. | gloss=Self-Control Justice Honour Abstention | personality=Impatient Very Serious Elusive Wild | quote="for drunkards and gluttons become poor, and drowsiness clothes them in rags" —Glen Draiden's Quote — Gluttony "I think it's important to encourage gluttony in all its format." —Gluttony's Quote }} Greed the Avaricious |name = Gregory "Greg" Alfp |alias = Greed the Avaricious |image = Greed.jpg |job = Shadow Transmogrifist |age = 19 |weapon = Transmogri-Cross (Avaritia) |gender = Male |laterality = Right-Handed |height = 5'9" |weight = 136 lbs. |bloodtype = AB |castemark = His Arcane Caste Mark is located on his chest. |personality = Cooled-down Honest Wicked Charismatic |gloss = Charity Benevolence Generosity Sacrifice |quote = "Greed has driven the world crazy. And I think I'm lucky that I have a place over here that I can call home." —Greg's Quote — Greed "I want this, I want that, I want those, I want them, All should belong to me and only me" —Greed's Quote}} Sloth the Lazy |name = Silvana |alias = Sloth the Lazy |image = Sloth.jpg |job = Fate Spinner |age = 18 |weapon = Gears of Sloth (Acedia) |gender = Female |laterality = Left-Handed |height = 5'5" |weight = 108 lbs. |bloodtype = A |castemark = Her Arcane Caste Mark is located on the back of her left neck. |personality = Gloomy Sharp-minded Calm Silent Extremely Lazy |gloss = Diligence Persistence Effort Ethics Rectitude |quote = "Nothing irritates me more than chronic laziness in others. Mind you, it's only mental sloth I object to. Physical sloth can be heavenly" —Silvana's Quote —Sloth "... you'll never make me feel excited, you're all boring... and I hate talking..." —Sloth's Quote}} Wrath the Vengeful |name = Rassler |alias = Wrath the Vengeful |image = Wrath.jpg |job = DoomDreamer |age = 21 |weapon = Vengeful Sword (Ira) |gender = Male |laterality = Right-Handed |height = 5'8" |weight = 124 lbs. |bloodtype = A |castemark = His Arcane Caste Mark is located on his right palm. |personality = Disciplined Trouble-Maker Inhuman Strength Wicked |gloss = Patience Peace Mercy Sufferance |quote = "I was angry with my friend: I told my wrath, my wrath did end. I was angry with my foe: I told it not, my wrath did grow" —Rassler's Quote — Wrath "A gentle answer turns away wrath, but a harsh word stirs up anger" —Wrath's Quote}} Envy the Jealous |name = Eevea Walmer |alias = Envy the Jealous |image = Envy.jpg |job = Visionary Renegade |age = 17 |weapon = Envious Fusion-Knuckles (Invidia) |gender = Female |laterality = Ambidextrous |weight = 92 lbs. |height = 5'3" |bloodtype = B |castemark = Her Arcane Caste Mark is located on her left knee. |personality =Cocky Short-Tempered Passionate Agile |gloss =Kindness Satisfaction Loyalty Compassion |quote = "You can't be envious and happy at the same time" —Eevea Walmer's Quote — Envy "When I think over what I said, I envy even dumb people" —Envy's Quote}} Pride the Arrogant |name = Prince |alias = Pride the Arrogant |image = Pride.jpg |job = FateMaker |age = 18 |weapon = Dark Pendulum (Superbia) |gender = Male |laterality = Ambidextrous |height = 5'7" |weight = 120 lbs. |bloodtype = AB |castemark = His Arcane Caste Mark location is currently unknown or hidden |personality = Extremely cruel Ruthless Harsh Highly-Intelligent |gloss = Humility Purity Modesty Reverence |quote = "Everyone asks for a chance to work with Pride" "A person's pride never truly dies." —Prince's Quote —Pride "...Pride is the one sin that can never be...defeated..." —Pride's Quote}} Etymology The 7 Deadly Sins, is a classification of objectionable vices that have been used since early Christian times to educate and instruct followers concerning fallen humanity's tendency to sin. The currently recognized version of the list is usually given as wrath, greed, sloth, pride, lust, envy, and gluttony. The Deadly Sins do not belong to an additional category of sin. Rather, they are the sins that are seen as the origin ("capital" comes from the Latin caput, head) of the other sins. A "deadly sin" can be either venial or mortal, depending on the situation; but "they are called 'capital' because they engender other sins, other vices." Category:Forgotten Testament XVI Category:Forgotten Testament XVI Vices